


A Curious Encounter

by darkparadise16



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise16/pseuds/darkparadise16
Summary: Dracula & Agatha & sex. That is literally it
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	A Curious Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this pairing. I don't think I've ever wanted a couple to hook up as badly as these two...  
> So this is my contribution to the myriad of outstanding fics for these two. There is no plot here whatsoever, just a really hot something my brain spurted out...  
> Oh and I'm not sure about the context either... her in her habit and him naked was about all my brain could come up with. Aside from that in my imagination it's probably on his ridiculously ornate bed in the castle  
> Comments give me joy :)

It is a rather bewildering sight... a completely clothed nun straddling a naked man’s face. It’s almost enough to make one turn away in embarrassment.

And yet... it is also extremely beguiling and, like the fruit of Eden, completely enthralling...

Agatha feels his grunt against her aching centre and slight movement behind her and realises he’s in the process of releasing his own carnal need.

Knowing she could be filled by him; she suddenly decides she wants to be. _Needs_ to be. She shuffles down and takes him completely by surprise, gripping his cock and sliding down slowly.

Dracula gasps her name, and expecting resistance, grips her hips to stop her regretting her sin before he notices the look of unadulterated pleasure on her face as she sheaths his entire length.

Realisation makes him smile delightedly.

“Oh Agatha... you naughty nun...”

He enjoys the sight of her rising and falling for a while, her mouth open in short gasps before craving their skin together. He hastily rips her habit in two and sits up, kissing her firmly in one movement. The fabric is tossed aside as his hands firmly grip her head piece. It shreds apart, leaving his fingers to tangle in her long, dark tresses. He pulls a little, their mouths now opening and battling tongues joining.

Agatha groans from the heat of it all and lifts herself more, one arm desperately grasping around his shoulder for leverage, moving steadily over him. They’re incredibly close now, his mouth panting by her throat.

His hands grip her hips, his own thrusts suddenly meeting hers in short, forceful movements. The surprise echoes on her tongue, her whines of pleasure loud in his ear and his brain short circuits. He’s never heard anything more beautiful in his 500 years. She grips him fiercely as their pace becomes desperate and his focus narrows to just her and her pleasure. He watches her head tip back, little droplets of sweat making her hair wild and her breasts irresistible. He leans forward and licks along one nipple just as her thighs begin to shake.

She grips his hair in a vice, her nails scraping along his scalp deliciously.

“Go on love... nearly there... just a little wider...” he pulls her waist closer, sending his cock slamming into her g-spot and tugs her nipple with his teeth sending her careening over the edge.

She groans long and low, gripping his cock so hard he struggles to not explode inside her. Holding her as she rides out the waves, wetness pools between them and he smirks proudly at her wicked desire.

Still inside her, he flips them, letting her settle in the sheets with a look of serenity on her face. He kisses her lucid with little pecks and covers her body with this own. His hips roll a little but don’t thrust and he sighs at their chemistry. _Unmistakeable_. He’s at least a foot taller than her, his entire body thrumming with masculine energy but as he looks down at her and sees the soft smirk on her lips, he knows. As sure as he knows the sun will rise in the East tomorrow morning, whether he can see it or not.

There will never be another like her. _Agatha_.

She must be impatient because a little tug under his shoulders has her gasping and him groaning with fresh desire. He chuckles at her frown when he refuses to move more than rocking tiny movements between them.

“Wh-” he thrusts experimentally and she breaks off in a stutter, her head rolling back in pleasure. He takes the chance to just watch as the blush warms her chest and cheeks in a beautiful red hue. The sensuality of being inside her and getting to watch her unravel like this has him twitching. He’s painfully hard but he knows he’ll ring every last ounce of pleasure from her before he lets himself go.

“Don’t you want to orgasm?” Her voice throws him back to the present and he can still see it, the frown. Looking into her eyes is like reading an open book and he lands on something. She’s worried she’s not good enough.

He sits up suddenly and slips out of her, hissing as they detach.

Looking up at him kneeling between her legs she is suddenly rendered speechless by the specimen in front of her. Her eyes trail over his body, taking in his muscular features and matted black hair trailing down to his-

“Do I look like I don’t want to orgasm Agatha?” Her eyes land on his cock. Standing fully to attention and engorged with blood. Knowing that was inside her a moment ago has her clenching and it hits something primal inside of her. Dracula watches her legs suddenly move against the sheets, her tongue licking her lips, and knows what she wants.

He moves her before she blinks.

His tongue attaches to her clit with his cock still on her mind and she’s rendered mute. She didn’t think sex could get any better than her previous orgasm but to have his head between her legs dissolves the last of her pure resolve and she embraces the devil within.

Her fingers pull at him roughly, drawing him as close to her centre as physically possible and it’s a good job he doesn’t need to breathe. His tongue rolling over her centre has her making noises she’s never made before, the feeling of oral sex even better than she’d imagined.

“Ah I did wonder... my virgin nun”

She growls at his teasing before realising he’s read her thoughts. Glancing down sharply she watches as he licks tiny droplets of blood from pinpricks in her inner thighs. Her mind wanders and she smirks.

_Read this arsehole... I want to suck your cock_

Dracula’s monstrous growl settles on her clit and she comes in a rush. His tongue rolls gently as she screams from the sensation. It’s almost other-worldly in its intensity. Not giving her a moment to settle, he pulls her ankles towards him and arches over, thrusting inside. He hisses feeling her aftershocks around his cock and her nails suddenly scraping his back. Any other woman would be struggling to remain conscious with the ecstasy coursing through her body but he should have known she’d surprise him. 

Despite her pants and trembling arms she lifts and kisses him passionately, rolling her tongue and hips simultaneously and-  _ fuckkk _

“Come on-fuck me. Not  done yet are we?” She’s panting softly, covered in a fine layer of sweat and commanding him to fuck her. A nun.  _ His nun.  _ It’s almost enough to give him faith...  but higher power or not, he had his calling.

She let out a little sigh of contentment, gripping him harder as he lowered his mouth and took her lower lip gently between his teeth. Their gazes were locked now and every thrust was amplified as their dance took on a different rhythm. Back and forth, Dracula kept his eyes firmly on her, ignoring the flaming pull in his groin. Every rock of his hips had them both gasping, the sensation far more intense than he could ever remember it being.

He shifted slightly, framing her head with one hand and lifting her leg with the other. She instantly dug her heel into his arse and he pushed even deeper inside her, their groans rising along with their tempo.

“Oh God Vlad-”

_ What did she just-? _

It took a second to process but he knew he hadn’t misheard her. Combining religious reverence and his given name in the same sentence should have sent him reeling but instead he grew harder.  _ Christ this woman will be my undoing _

_ Ha! She has me saying it now... _

He thrust harder in response; their mouths so close her whines made his lips vibrate as he slammed into her, waiting for her ecstasy. She was growing frantic now, her head shaking from side-to-side, her fingers clawing his back-

“Wait-” She broke off suddenly, struggling to speak one word between panting.

They locked eyes

“Yes?”

“You-” she huffed as he continued to thrust. He smirked.

“You need to- cum"

“That is the idea yes”

She huffed again and added an eye roll for effect

“Before me I mean” 

He slowed a little then, keeping his attention on his thrusts at the perfect angle. Agatha frowned a little but kept gasping as his hips moved

“Why?”

“I want to be awake for  it ” It was his turn to frown until he thought back to her previous two orgasms... he smiled wickedly.

“You’re right... you won’t survive another will you?”

She had barely shaken her head in response before the pleasure intensified tenfold. Their foreheads met and Agatha could have sworn they were transferring their pleasure through some supernatural means, the feeling too intense to be anything else. She could only hold on to the last vestiges of her sanity until she felt a warmth inside her and a roar in her ear. Dracula’s entire body shook with intensity and she was happy to savour his moment until her leg was angled and 3 hard thrusts suddenly had her unravelling with the most intense  pleasure she’d ever experienced.

Bringing his movements to a stop he felt Agatha’s body convulsing around him exquisitely and smiled at the look of utter surprise on her features as her orgasm had hit unexpectedly.

“Beautiful” 

Planting a kiss on her now sleeping lips he pulled out of her and wrapped her heated body in the bedsheets. He chuckled as he took her in, shaking his head at his luck after 500 years. 

_ I literally just fucked a nun into  _ _ unconsciousness _ _. And what a nun she was.  _

Bringing his nose to her exposed neck he inhaled and groaned but his fangs did not lengthen nor his mouth water for a taste of her. His cock twitched and his arms instinctively cradled her closer to his body.  _ Curious... _


End file.
